1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the oxidative combustion of harmful gases by means of a burner.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The oxidative combustion of harmful gases is advantageous in all cases in which the combustion results in compounds which can be harmlessly disposed of or pose no threat to the environment. Many substances used in technology are highly toxic and in certain reactions they have to be used in an excess. Only in a few cases is it possible to conduct the reaction in a closed circuit. In all other cases it is necessary to dispose of harmful gases. The release of such gases to the atmosphere is restricted by increasingly stringent laws.